HB 319
Title: AN ACT relating to government contracts. Sponsors: Brent Yonts Summary: Amend various sections in KRS Chapter 45A to expand and refine the list of entities included and excluded in definition of "contracting body"; allow the Government Contract Review Committee to determine the definition of "governmental emergency"; refine the definition of "memorandum of agreement"; correct references to universities and colleges and institutions of higher education; refine the definition of "personal service contract" to eliminate the professional skill or judgment requirement and specifically include contracts for personal or professional services and group health care for public employees and exempt certain health care and hospital contracts from postsecondary research institutions; allow the committee to establish a reporting schedule for exempt personal service contracts and memoranda of agreement; exempt contracts between postsecondary research institutions relating to hospital or health care services provided by the institution, but require reporting of such contracts; require committee review of all personal service contracts and memoranda of agreement in excess of $1,000,000, except for select contracts that are exempted; exempt contracts for $40,000 and under from the request for proposals process, but require three quotes when feasible, and state that determination of feasibility may be reviewed by the secretary of the Finance and Administration Cabinet or the committee; exempt contracts for $40,000 and under not requiring professional skill or judgment from routine review process, but require filing within 30 days for informational purposes; prohibit delegation of decision-making authority by secretary of the Finance and Administration Cabinet, except with respect to institutions of higher education that have elected to implement procurement procedures in accordance with statutory authority; delete the requirement for annual reports; delineate the powers of the committee. Amendments: 'SFA1 '(Girdler, Chris) - Make title amendment. 'SCS '- Delete original provisions of the bill; create a new section of KRS Chapter 65 to establish procedures for local governments to enter into the retail or wholesale sale of a commercial product; create a new section of KRS Chapter 45 to establish procedures for state entities to enter into the retail or wholesale sale of a commercial product; require newspaper advertisement of the meeting; allow the information that is required to be published about the meeting to be published either in the newspaper or on a website affiliated with the local government; allow the local government to add additional information to that publication; regarding the retail or wholesale sale of commercial products by state entities, require notice of the meeting to be published by newspaper publication, and allow the information that is required to be published about the meeting to be published either in the newspaper or on a website affiliated with the local government; allow the state entity to add additional information to that publication. 'SCA1 '(Bowen, Joe) - Make title amendment. 'SFA2 '(Girdler, Chris) - Create a new section of KRS Chapter 65 to establish procedures for local governments to enter into the retail or wholesale sale of a commercial product; add a new section of KRS Chapter 45 to establish procedures for state entities to enter into the retail or wholesale sale of a commercial product.